Holotüre
by Stromi
Summary: Tom Paris probiert ein neues Holodeckprogramm aus und landet in einer fantastischen Welt, deren Bewohner allerdings nichts als Ärger für ihn bereit halten.  Crossover ST: Voyager x Scheibenwelt x Lotgd


**Holotüre**

Der Gestank war unerträglich. Verschmorte Plasmaleitungen, die beißenden Dämpfe brennender Konsolenabdeckungen oder eine Horde Klingonen waren nichts im Vergleich zum Dunst, der über dieser Stadt lag. Ein schmieriger, stinkender Film bedeckte die gepflasterten Straßen und war nicht allein ein Überrest vom letzten Ankh-Hochwasser. Der Dreck setzte sich auch aus den Hinterlassenschaften anderer Art der Bürger und ihres Viehs zusammen. Regentage mussten wie ein Segen wirken – oder brannten Löcher in die Stiefelsohlen.

Tom Paris genoss es, auf dem Hier-gibt's-alles-Platz durch die Menge geschoben zu werden und das ganz besondere Flair von Ankh-Morpork zu entdecken. Zwar boten Reisen durch das All mehr als genug Abwechslung, fremde Spezies kennenzulernen. Aber was die menschliche Phantasie schaffen konnte, lange bevor die Erde in Kontakt mit Außerirdischen getreten war, war nicht minder beeindruckend.

Nicht nur Mensch viktorianischen Stils gekleidet drängelten, schubsten und bahnten sich rücksichtlos ihren Weg; die Köpfe obsidianer Gestalten, lebendes Gestein in humanoider Form, ragte ab und an aus der Menge hervor und wer klug war, wich den sogenannten Trollen aus sobald sich in Bewegung setzten und voran walzten.

Ganz im Gegensatz dazu standen kleine Grüppchen Personen von zwergenhaftem Wuchs beisammen, voll gerüstet in Harnisch und Helm, keiner ohne eine scharfe Axt am Gürtel oder auf den Rücken geschnallt. Griesgrämig schauten sie aus ihren bärtigen Gesichtern und einer schnaubte Tom nur verachtend an, als der Steuermann ihm im Vorbeigehen zunickte.

Neben Menschen, Trollen und Zwergen schienen noch kuriose andere Wesen Ankh-Morpork zu bevölkern. Vampire, Wasserspeier, Zauberer und Polizisten. Auffällig war der Mangel an spitzohrigem Personal. Tom hatte das Programm unter vielen anderen in der Kategorie „Fantasy- und Abenteuerliteratur" entdeckt und auch im 24. Jahrhundert waren Autoren wie der große J.R.R. Tolkien noch ein Begriff. Cicero oder Shakespeare pflegte man genauso seit Äonen als Kulturgut, Tom beschäftigte sich seit jeher aber eher mit der Jahrtausendwende und ihrer Literatur. Soweit er gelesen hatte, gehörten auch Elfen zum Grundpersonal jedes Fantasy-Buchs.

Ihr Fehlen hier fiel ihm umso stärker ins Auge, da alles andere erwartungsgemäß vorhanden zu sein schien. Sogar kleine Drachen, wie Hündchen an Leinen gehalten, wurden von betucht aussehenden Damen und Herren Gassi geführt. Manchmal explodierter einer der Drachen vor Schreck über ein Geräusch und hinterließ nur einen qualmenden Aschehaufen und angesengte Augenbrauen.

Der Steuermann der U.S.S. Voyager ließ sich noch eine Weile treiben und spekulierte, ob der Autor der Simulation die Elfen eventuell aus Pietät gegenüber den Vulkaniern aus dieser Welt hinaus geschrieben hatte. Der Gedanke kam ihm recht albern vor und da er nicht genau wusste, welche Rolle er eigentlich in dieser Geschichte spielte, spekulierte Tom darauf, dass seine Aufgabe in darin bestehen könnte genau dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.

„Ich habe eine Quest." grinste er vergnügt und wurde im nächsten Moment barsch von der Seite angesprochen.

„Eine Quest, blablabla. Du stehst mir in der Sonne, Trottel! Verschwinde!"

Tom wandte sich um und sah sich mit einem sehr alten männlichen Menschen konfrontiert, dessen auffälligstes Merkmal der Bademantel war, der ihn mehr schlecht als recht bedeckte. Schlechte genug jedenfalls, dass Tom sicher sein konnte, dass der Greis unter dem Mantel sonst keine Kleidung trug. Ein sehr spitzer Hut bedeckte noch sein Haupt, geblichgraue Haare standen wirr darunter hervor. Ein eher löchriger Vollbart fing ab und zu die Asche einer Zigarette auf, die der Alte zwischen die Lippen geklemmt hatte. Er war hager, um nicht zu sagen knochig und offenbar sehr schlecht gelaunt. „DU NICHT SPRECHEN MEIN SPRACH? DU DICH VERPISSEN SOLLEN!" brüllte er Tom jetzt an und schien den Grundsatz zu pflegen, dass wer brüllte, recht hatte.

„Ich verstehe Sie sehr gut", gab der Steuermann mit einem für ihn typisch schiefen Lächeln zurück und verlagerte sein Gewicht bequem aufs andere Bein. Allerdings wurde er nur weiterhin angebrüllt: „WARUM DU DANN STEHEN IMMER NOCH HIER?"

Beschwichtigend hob Tom die Hände und trat einen Schritt zur Seite – wodurch sich der merkwürdige Alte allerdings noch immer im Schatten befand, denn genau genommen war nicht der Sternenflottenoffizier vors Licht getreten, sondern befand sich die Marquise eines Marktstandes genau über ihnen. Das hielt den Greis nicht davon ab, Tom weiter zu beschimpfen. „Die Jugend hat keinen Respekt mehr! Klaut mir die Sonne und grinst doof dabei. ICH DICH SOLLEN IN EINEN FROSCH ZAUBERN, DAMIT DU MACHEN KAPISCH?"

Toms Miene hellte sich auf. „Sie sind ein Zauberer?" fragte er mit kindlicher Neugier und bekam dieses Mal ein Augenrollen geschenkt.

„Der Herr ist ein ganz Schlauer. Vielleicht waren die Robe und der spitze Hut nicht Hinweis genug. Vielleicht muss ich ihn erst in einen klatschianischen Schleimpopel in der Nase von Fürst Gnatschi verwandeln? Muss ich? MUSS ICH?"

„Können Sie das denn überhaupt?" gab Tom mit dreister Schlagfertigkeit zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Einen Moment starrte der Alte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an, dann brüllte er erneut, aber dieses Mal über die Schulter nach hinten. „CHARLES! DA IST EINER, DER IST GENAUSO DÄMLICH WIE DU! GUCK DIR DEN AN!"

Ein paar Schritte abseits seufzte jemand schwer, drehte sich von der Auslage des Marktstandes weg und marschierte dann zackig auf Tom und den Alten zu. Tom hob halb amüsiert, halb skeptisch die Brauen. Der Neuankömmling war ein Mann von vielleicht 30 Jahren, im Gegensatz zu seinem älteren Kumpanen aber stilsicher gekleidet, wie sich Tom einen Fechter in einem Mantel-und-Degen Film vorstellen würde. Sogar der Spitzbart stimmte und an seiner Seite trug jener Charles tatsächlich einen Degen. Allenfalls die Parfümwolke, die mit seiner Ankunft herüber wehte, wirkte etwas übertrieben.

„Pardon, Monsieur", neigte er vollendet höflich vor Tom den Kopf. „Rattenknochen ist nur ein verwirrter, alter Mann. Beachtet ihn einfach gar nicht, dann geht er irgendwann von allein weg."

„Schon okay, ich fand es sehr spaßig mit ihm."

Die tödlichen Blicke des Zauberers galten nun zweigeteilt dem Fechter und dem Steuermann. Aber er schwieg und fummelt sich nur eine neue Zigarette aus irgendeiner Untasche seiner Robe.

„Ihr seid neu hier." stellte Charles mit einem prüfenden Blick fest. „Woher kommt Ihr?"

„Aus dem entfernten Umland." Die Antwort schien Tom nichtssagend genug und tatsächlich nickte der Fechter, als hätte er das erwartet. Rattenknochen brummelte und murmelte unverständliches, während er seine Zigarette anzündete und dazu eine kleine Flamme direkt aus seinem Zeigefinger schießen ließ. Charles zuckte merklich zusammen, als ihn ein Ausläufer des Flämmchen streifte und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Er vergrub sie allerdings in seiner Manteltasche und wandte sich wieder Tom zu.

„Charles d'Ascoyne."

„Tom Paris."

„Rosamunde Ekelsgut", giftete Rattenknochen als Letzter. „Hör auf den Kerl mit Blicken auszuziehen, Charles! Bist du fertig mit der Shoppingtour? Ich muss mal aufs Klo und meine Rheumasalbe ist auch wieder fällig. Wir gehen nach Hause!"

Charles schien sich an seinen eigenen Ratschlag zu halten, beachtete den Zauberer nicht und fragte Tom: „Was führt Euch nach Ankh-Morpork?"

Der Steuermann sah eine Gelegenheit gekommen, die Geschichte und seine Quest voranzutreiben und erwiderte: „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Elfen."

Die Reaktion fiel anders aus als erwartet. Mister d'Ascoyne wurde schlagartig noch blasser, als er es ohnehin schon war und seine Hand wanderte zum Degengriff. Hingegen schnippte der Zauberer Rattenknochen seine Kippe auf Tom und wurde sehr ruhig und ernst, als er sagte: „Was willst du von den Elfen?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich nicht beunruhigen. Er schien auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. „Ich bin nur neugierig, würde sie gerne sehen."

„Niemand will die Elfen einfach nur sehen…" knurrte der Zauberer und erhielt Unterstützung in seinem Begleiter, der sich misstrauisch umsah und ergänzte: „Wenn in dieser Stadt Elfen sind, müssen wir die Bürger mit reichlich Eisen bewaffnen."

„Warum?"

Rattenknochen und Charles tauschten einen Blick und Tom ahnte, dass er die falsche Frage gestellt hatte. „Ich bin nicht von hier." Sein charmant-entschuldigendes Lächeln verfehlte aber völlig seine Wirkung. Der Zauberer flüsterte in einer Lautstärke, bei der Tom kein einziges Wort entging, an Charles gewandt: „Du hältst ihn fest und ich ziehe ihm eins über, anschließend schaffen wir ihn aus der Stadt und vergraben ihn in den Kohlfeldern. Ich kriege seine Stiefel, die sehen ordentlich und bequem aus."

Der Fechter empörte sich etwas leiser, aber noch immer deutlich vernehmbar. „Lass den Unsinn! Er ist vielleicht von den Elfen korrumpiert, aber sicher gibt es ein Heilmittel. Wir bringen ihn zu Nanny Ogg, die soll sich das mal ansehen. Vielleicht hat er auch nur zu viele Bücher gelesen."

„Bücher sind gefährlich", stimmte Rattenknochen düster zu. „Wir sollten ihn umbringen."

Tom blinzelte perplex und bevor er noch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung hervorbringen konnte oder nach einer Erklärung verlangen, sprach ihn eine weitere Stimme von hinten an. „Mister Paris."

„Tuvok!" Beinahe erleichtert, sich der gestrengen Miene des Vulkaniers gegenüber zu sehen, wandte sich der Steuermann um. Der Sicherheitschef ließ sich nicht anmerken, was er von der Umgebung hielt und streifte auch Fechter und Zauberer, die den Vulkanier entgeistert anstarrten, nur mit einem kurzen Blick. „Der Captain wünscht, dass Sie an der Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere teilnehmen. Da Sie nicht auf die Kommsignale reagiert haben, muss ich Sie nun persönlich ersuchen den Befehl zu bestätigen, Lieutenant."

Tom fluchte lautlos. Über das Spiel, den Lärm der Stadt und dem merkwürdigen Gespräch mit diesen Figuren musste er den Ruf von der Brücke tatsächlich überhört haben. „Sofort, Sir! Computer, Programm sto-!"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm wurde ein Zauberstab über den Schädel geschlagen. Gleichzeitig schnellte ein Degenspitze auf Tuvok zu und Rattenknochen und Charles riefen gemeinsam: „Tötet das Spitzohr und seinen Sklaven!"

Auf der Stelle bildete sich ein Mob aus den eben noch unbeteiligten anderen Holoromanfiguren. Fackeln und Mistgabeln tauchten überall auf, Zwerge, Trolle und Menschen bildeten eine Wand gegen die beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere. Tuvok wich behände dem Degen aus und Tom bellte: „Programm stoppen!"

Gestank, Lärm und Figuren verschwanden. Einen Moment lang glaubte Tom noch, die keifende Stimme des Zauberers zu hören, der sich bei dem Fechter über die gelungene Flucht der Elfen beschwerte. Dann war da nur noch Tuvok, dessen gehobene Augenbraue und Toms Versicherung: „Es hat nicht an ihren Ohren gelegen, Sir. Ich war das Problem."

ENDE


End file.
